


君に、胸キュン-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, 单性转
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou, 旗木卡卡西/大和, 旗木卡卡西/宇智波带土
Kudos: 10





	君に、胸キュン-白茶狗凍

君に、胸キュン-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [君に、胸キュン](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_1c8b6839a)

  


卡和🚺 卡带

  


卡卡西说道：“你也去报一个兴趣班怎么样？”

大和正在清理水槽里的垃圾，听到卡卡西的话，她想起下午从超市回来时收到的传单。

“兴趣班吗……前辈觉得什么样的兴趣班比较好呢？”

“我也不是很清楚呀，拼布、陶艺之类的？说不定，室内攀岩也不错，可以锻炼身体。问问铃木太太怎么样？”

“铃木一家上个月就搬走了呀？这套拼布枕套不就是铃木太太送来的临别礼物吗？”

“哦，是吗？”卡卡西看了眼胳膊下的抱枕，“抱歉抱歉，上个月工作太忙了。回礼送了什么呢？”

“前辈之前不是从公司带回来很多样品吗，我从里面选了一些。”

“这样啊，辛苦你了。”

“狗想出去了。”帕克叼着牵引绳趴在沙发下面，尾巴摇个不停。

“兴趣班的事情，你再想想？啊，按你自己的想法来就好，不要觉得有压力呀。在网路上检索一下吧，今天晚上我也不用电脑。”

大和点了点头。

“路上小心。”

  


  


  


  


收拾完厨房，大和从卧室拿出丈夫的电脑，在搜索引擎里输入“家庭主妇”，搜索框下弹出关联的选项，大和吓了一跳。

“家庭主妇 丈夫 关系”

“家庭主妇 老公 出轨”

大和盯着电脑屏幕看了一会儿，继续在搜索框里输入“兴趣班”。真的有各种各样的兴趣班啊，茶艺，绘画，嗯？还有野钓。园艺也很不错，可是公寓里也没有地方种花种草啊。要不然，还是报名厨艺培训班吧，感觉最近前辈不太喜欢我做的东西，味道上是不是有欠缺呢。

虽然说上个月工作上的事情很多，但为什么这个月还是不怎么回家吃饭呢？前辈好像提过升职的事情，一定是要和领导应酬吧？唉，我应该也去工作才对，至少得赶紧还完房贷，不能让前辈一个人辛苦啊，反正也没有孩子需要我照顾，在家里……

大和的思绪突然中断了一会儿。

今天是几号了啊？她伸长手臂去够茶几上的台历，电脑从膝盖上滑落，哎呀，手忙脚乱地去捡电脑，又将茶几上的水杯打翻了。

还好电脑没有溅上水，大和抱着电脑坐在地上，地毯和拖鞋都被打湿了。

真糟糕，大和想。又要拜托前辈了，两个人能移动这个沙发吗？明天好像要下雨，怎么才能晾干呢？

她将电脑放回卧室，茶杯也拿回厨房放好，顺便拿来几张厨房纸巾，叠在潮湿的地毯上。大和用膝盖压着纸巾，看到面前的台历。是上周二啊，可是那天前辈去出差了。

之后，他什么都没说，应该请他补上了吗？可是，夫妇之间不应该是这样吧？大和突然觉得很耻辱，我是不是没有做妻子的才能呢。

茶几上放着今天下午在商店街收到的传单，准备拿来叠纸盒。

已经十点钟了，怎么还不回来。

大和看了一眼挂钟，视线落到挂钟底下的衣帽架上。帆布袋挂在衣帽架上，袋子里还有一张传单。为什么不拿出来呢。

大和将帆布袋取下来，里面的传单被揉成一团。

“命理大师猫婆婆教你驭夫秘术

一小时仅需3000円

携此优惠券可享试听课程”

大和将传单折好，放到了包里。

  


  


  


  


“这个手链没见过呀？什么时候买的。”卡卡西问她。

“是手工兴趣班的老师送给学员的，不知道什么时候我也能做出这么好看的手链。”

“你这么聪明，一定可以的。”卡卡西微笑着对她说。

大和觉得自己的脸微微发烫，她还是第一次对丈夫撒谎。为了买这条手链，大和花掉了所有的私房钱，但还是不够，于是又挪用了一些丈夫给她的报名费。是不是起作用了呢，感觉前辈今天格外的温柔。

“前辈，今天......”

“嗯，我知道。”卡卡西向她伸出手，“过来吧。”

  


  


  


  


大和绕过商店街拐角的罗森便利店，在五金店和便利店中间夹着一扇铁门，大和按下403室的门铃，说找猫婆婆，门锁立刻打开了。

猫婆婆站在楼道口等待她。

“夫人，您终于来啦？怎么样，我教您的没错吧。”

大和不好意思地点了点头。

“夫人今天来想找我商量什么呢？既然都来了，我先给您算一算吧，因为您是老顾客，可以免费给您算一算。”

猫婆婆抓着大和的手掌，翻看了半天，皱了皱眉头。

“虽然您和先生的感情正在逐渐好转，但是恐怕还到不了那种地步哦？您需不需要再强一些的道具？可以给您打八折。对了，您今天来是有事想商量吧，您跟我说说看，说不定，能再给您优惠些呢。”

  


  


  


  


蕴含着神秘力量的石头项链挂在大和胸前，让她感到格外的安心，好像梦想中的孩子已经在她的肚子当中孕育。丈夫给她的钱，已经全部用掉了，大和感到一丝不安。如果有了小孩，前辈会不会不高兴呢，他之前说过暂时不想要孩子，虽然没有说理由，不过大和知道，恐怕是因为经济上的压力吧。她觉得自己的行为有些莽撞，如果有了小孩，丈夫说不定必须更投入工作，更难有时间投入家庭生活。她很清楚这一点，但还是想要小孩，否则，总觉得不够安心。

如果真的有了小孩，前辈应该也会高兴吧，前辈那么温柔，怎么会不喜欢小孩子。大和在心里给自己打气。

大和回到家里，发现储物间的房门大开着，卡卡西蹲在储物间的地上，正扭着脖子向柜子底下看。

“前辈，你在做什么呀。”

“哦，你回来的正是时候，有一个木盒子，放到哪里去了？”

“装着什么东西呢？这里的盒子可太多了。”

“一个橙色镜片的防风镜。”

“啊，前辈需要那个吗？铃木一家搬走的时候，当做礼物送给他们了，小健戴着正合适。”

“什么？送人了？”

大和被丈夫的音量吓了一跳，看他的表情，像是生气了。大和觉得内脏都扭到了一起，她好像又做错事了。

“对，对不起，前辈，那是很重要的东西吗？”

“不...抱歉，吓到你了？那个只是......是公司的瑕疵品，送人或许不太合适。”

大和松了一口气。

“那怎么办呀，竟然送了瑕疵品给人家，都怪我没有好好检查。”

“无所谓，反正和他们也不会再见面了。”

卡卡西看了看四周说道：“不好意思，等我回来一起收拾吧，帕克应该想出去了，我也顺便去买包烟。”

帕克想出去吗，回来的时候，它明明在沙发上睡大觉。总觉得前辈的表情有些冷淡，那个，难道真的是重要的东西吗。大和的脑海里浮现出很久之前检索网站时看到的词条，“家庭主妇 老公 出轨”。前辈才不会呢，大和攥紧了胸口的项链。

  


  


  


  


防风镜的事情发生之后，大和觉得丈夫似乎变得越发冷淡了。高价买回来的项链和手链，都被她扔进了垃圾桶里。她知道自己受骗了，但也不好意思去找猫婆婆理论，她想到自己跟那个神婆袒露的心声，恨不得跳到水里淹死。

今天丈夫临时接到任务去要出差，虽说是短途，今晚就能回来，但大和还是心神不宁。丈夫说她平时操持家务，已经够劳累了，所以不让她遛狗，帕克也像是懂得主人的意思，只有大和在家的时候，也不闹着要出门。

今天帕克却很反常，一过七点，就开始在大和腿边跳来跳去，又是扒她的小腿，又是扯她的裤脚。迫不得已，大和只好带帕克出门。

帕克一路小跑，大和跟在后面气喘吁吁。走到一公里外的街区公园，帕克一阵猛冲，一直冲到游乐场旁边，一只小白狗从长椅背后窜了出来。长椅上坐了一个人，头也不回地说：“怎么这么慢啊。”

大和有些惊讶，这是谁呀？她似乎并不认识对方。

那人回过头来，大和吓了一跳，男人的右半边脸像是被硫酸泼过一样，几乎全毁了。男人看到大和，似乎也很惊讶，过了一会儿才说道：“哦，你是他的老婆吗？”

帕克拽着她向长椅靠近，她迫不得已底走到男人旁边。

“您认识我丈夫吗？”

“嗯，遛狗的时候认识的。”男人拍了拍旁边的椅子，“把帕克放开吧，让他俩玩一会儿。”

要不要逃走？这个人真是奇怪，可是，看帕克的样子，应该他说的不是假话。大和犹豫了很久，男人笑了笑，从椅子上起身，坐到对面的秋千上。

“你坐在这里吧。”

大和立刻觉得羞愧难当，怎么能以貌取人呢。

“不好意思。”她小声道歉，然后再长椅上坐上。

男人一直盯着她看，让她觉得很难受，她想找些话题，话还没出口，男人突然猛拍了下手掌。

“我想起来了，夫人，我见过你呢。”

大和看向他，怎么可能呢，她如果看过这脸，绝对不可能忘记。

“当然啦，我是戴着面具发的传单，要不然大家不都被我吓走了？你不记得了？猫婆婆。”

大和身上冒出一层冷汗，这么一说，她回想起来，当时将猫婆婆的传单塞到她手上的，正是一个穿着巫师袍、戴着鸟嘴面具的人，当时她还以为是万圣节的预热活动。

“我都没有印象了……”

“我可记得很清楚哦，当时我在想，这么漂亮的夫人，应该不需要猫婆婆吧，但是必须完成工作啊，所以才给你也塞了一份。”

是错觉吗？总觉他虽然在说吹捧的话，但好像不太友善。

“怎么样，夫人后来去过了吗？猫婆婆那里。”

大和倒吸了一口凉气。

“我和丈夫的关系很好，不需要那种东西。”

“哦，是吗？果然我猜得没错呀。”

大和看着男人白森森的牙齿，突然觉得很害怕。帕克去哪里了，白狗也不见了身影。

男人坐在秋千椅上，笑吟吟地望着她，大和先是害怕，后来又觉得生气。

“你和我丈夫，是怎么认识的呢？”

“哦，只是遛狗遇见。我家狗发情了，帕克突然冲上来，被我踢了一脚，好像哪里骨折了。你丈夫差点打我一顿哦。好可怕啊。”

“我丈夫才不会打人呢。”

大和记得帕克受伤的事情，大概是半年前的事情，可是为什么前辈说是从高台上摔了下来呢。

“哈哈，我如果有这么漂亮的老婆，当然也不会在她面前发脾气。夫人，看来你丈夫也有不为人所知的一面哦。今天刚看到你，真是惊讶，那种家伙竟然也有老婆啊。”

“请你不要说我丈夫的坏话。”

“对不起，对不起，夫人，原谅我吧。”

“帕克，帕克，回家了！”

大和突然站起来，喊帕克的名字，但半天没有动静。她走到草丛边，又喊了几声，但是依然没有回应。这时，她突然感觉背后有人靠近。

“夫人，你丈夫没跟你说过我的事情吗？”

大和不敢看他的脸，只能盯着他的脖子，他的脖子上也全部是伤痕，大和害怕极了。

“为什么要说你的事，你不过是一个，一个怪人！”

“哈哈，夫人，其实......”

大和的手机突然响了，是卡卡西打来了。男人看到手机屏幕，后退了一步。

“喂，前辈，你回来了吗？”

对方似乎很着急：“这么晚了你在哪儿？帕克呢？”

“我带帕克出来了，就在你们常来的公园......”

“在那里等我，我马上过去接你。”

男人已经坐回了秋千上，大和站在原地一动不动，出口在对面，她不知道怎么经过男人面前。

男人吹了几声长长的口哨，过了一会儿，小白狗从对面的草丛中窜了出来，帕克紧随其后。

“帕克，快回来啊，回家了！”

帕克却不听她的话，小白狗蹲在男人腿边，他冲帕克招了招手，帕克立刻跑了过去。

“帕克，过来！”

熟悉的声音从对面穿了过来，大和几乎快哭了。丈夫出现在公园门口，帕克掉头就冲到他腿边。

“你也过来吧，回家了。”

大和警戒地看着坐在秋千上的男人，想到丈夫就在面前，大和不害怕了。她一路小跑到丈夫身边，卡卡西一把抓住她的胳膊。

卡卡西一手牵着帕克，一手拉着大和，立刻转头离开。大和被他拽着直往前走，突然听到身后传来吱吱呀呀的声音，回过头，那个男人正在荡秋千。她突然打了一个寒战，是不是快到秋天了呢。

  
2020/04/06  


  
热度 80  
评论 4

[火影忍者](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E7%81%AB%E5%BD%B1%E5%BF%8D%E8%80%85)

[卡和](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%A1%E5%92%8C)

[卡带](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8D%A1%E5%B8%A6)

  


  


评论(4)

热度(80)

  1. 共3人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://kimxii.lofter.com/) [Kimxii](https://kimxii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://wodexiaohaoaoaoaoao.lofter.com/) [我的小号奥奥奥奥](https://wodexiaohaoaoaoaoao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://nanriyoko.lofter.com/) [南里柚子](https://nanriyoko.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://yicongzhenning.lofter.com/) [易从真凝](https://yicongzhenning.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://zuiaizhenqin.lofter.com/) [最爱真琴](https://zuiaizhenqin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://qianqingcheng70137.lofter.com/) [千顷城](https://qianqingcheng70137.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://stephaniehui203.lofter.com/) [Stephanie慧](https://stephaniehui203.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  9. [](https://mingzishadebuzhongyao06027.lofter.com/) [祭白](https://mingzishadebuzhongyao06027.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://konomozida.lofter.com/) [承太郎最喜欢的海星](https://konomozida.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  11. [](https://konomozida.lofter.com/) [承太郎最喜欢的海星](https://konomozida.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://subaruxuan.lofter.com/) [逢魔-Subaru](https://subaruxuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://xiao414347.lofter.com/) [深海k](https://xiao414347.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://yigexiguadayouyuan430.lofter.com/) [一个西瓜大又圆](https://yigexiguadayouyuan430.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://jintianzaiyebiewanshui.lofter.com/) [帕帕拉七亚](https://jintianzaiyebiewanshui.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://qingluanyouxin.lofter.com/) [青鸾有信](https://qingluanyouxin.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jingluo41767.lofter.com/) [鲸落](https://jingluo41767.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://wuyueyu812.lofter.com/) [五月雨](https://wuyueyu812.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://kaonashizhishi.lofter.com/) [lala](https://kaonashizhishi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://meinzweiwelt.lofter.com/) [肉斩骨断](https://meinzweiwelt.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://710345260.lofter.com/) [不 吃 官 配](https://710345260.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://shangyu766.lofter.com/) [堍在何方](https://shangyu766.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://shi12351230123.lofter.com/) [婉约清韵](https://shi12351230123.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://bailijiu.lofter.com/) [百里柩_拉郎有罪骂我你对](https://bailijiu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://hgggjjj.lofter.com/) [发光度](https://hgggjjj.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://gegjyfg.lofter.com/) [一颗毛豆](https://gegjyfg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://sumomojiang.lofter.com/) [零时夜](https://sumomojiang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://urnotsoyo.lofter.com/) [白王不西献](https://urnotsoyo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://ying5165.lofter.com/) [莹](https://ying5165.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://nauseaaa.lofter.com/) [苏晏](https://nauseaaa.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://kaligege813.lofter.com/) [秋刀鱼咸不咸?](https://kaligege813.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://kashilama.lofter.com/) [ID482991764](https://kashilama.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://573757267.lofter.com/) [久处不厌](https://573757267.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://tyler32.lofter.com/) [Tyler.32.](https://tyler32.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://kashilama.lofter.com/) [ID482991764](https://kashilama.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://6vvv6.lofter.com/) [眠子](https://6vvv6.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://gaolengbuxie.lofter.com/) [建设健康向上核心CP观](https://gaolengbuxie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://paguma19.lofter.com/) [LAMB](https://paguma19.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://liaochenchen796.lofter.com/) [懒人决心](https://liaochenchen796.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://li-am.lofter.com/) [火刑舞](https://li-am.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://xihui668.lofter.com/) [⊙⊙酱](https://xihui668.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://xiaosheng868.lofter.com/) [〖筱笙〗ℳ₯㎕](https://xiaosheng868.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://bajiu05015.lofter.com/) [Reigen Arataka](https://bajiu05015.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://yumdoppioo.lofter.com/) [嗝](https://yumdoppioo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://yixingweiyuan.lofter.com/) [一星为愿](https://yixingweiyuan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://number237.lofter.com/) [融化在草莓酱里](https://number237.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  47. [](https://number237.lofter.com/) [融化在草莓酱里](https://number237.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://123456789lsl.lofter.com/) [♡ゞ墨陌](https://123456789lsl.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://holdlaw.lofter.com/) [Empty_Gas](https://holdlaw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://yunfeng475.lofter.com/) [云枫](https://yunfeng475.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  51. [](https://anpo7690.lofter.com/) [乔砸砸](https://anpo7690.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
